Any Time At All Series: I've Just Seen A Face
by deathwinged
Summary: 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate if the plane had landed in LA. AU for the most part with tidbits from previous/current season.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

Any Time At All Series: I've Just Seen A Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Any Time At All and I've Just Seen A Face.

A/N: This is a 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate having the plane landed in LA. It will mostly be AU with a few tidbits from the seasons, with some changes to make it fit the story.

---

"You can let go now."

I opened my eyes and turned to the woman who was talking to me.

"You can let go now." She said looking at my hands that were tightly gripping the arm rest of my seat. I smiled and released my tight grip.

"Looks like we made it." I smile at the woman.

"We sure did." She smiles back at me before the man sitting next to her returns.

I look out the small window and see the blue sky, white clouds, and the city of Los Angeles. It was a long flight from Australia and I was exhausted. All I wanted was to get this day over with and head home for what I hope would be a good nights rest. But with my life, that would be doubtful.

"You in line?" I ask.

"No. Just waiting for the stewardess." The man answers. Just then the door to the lavatory opens and hits me.

"Oh!"

"Whoa."

"I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"It's alright." I laughed.

"I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." I say smiling at the woman in front of me. She looks at me with her green eyes, and I'm lost. The unnamed woman smiles and excuses herself back to her seat. Thinking to myself, I should have asked her name, but the words wouldn't come out. Making my way back to my seat, I just sit and wait for the plane to land.

Making my way to baggage claim I looked around for the green eyed woman, but she was no where to be seen. Suddenly I was paged through the intercom and made my way to lost baggage claim.

"Unbelievable." I mutter to myself. How could they have "misplaced" a coffin? Just another thing I have to deal with. I make my way outside, still on the phone with my mother trying to explain to her what happened. When she finally hangs up, I had to take a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

Taking a moment for myself, I came across those green eyes again. This time she was in a cab that was driving by. Our eyes met and I grinned. I kept my eyes on her until her cab was out of site. I don't know if this counts as a second meeting, but I still don't know her name and it's killing me. I think it's safe to say that I've just seen a face that I can't forget.

---

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

This is a 5 part mini series that will go through their relationship. If you would like to see something in particular or have a story suggestion, please feel free to let me know!


	2. In My Life

Any Time At All Series: In My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, In My Life.

A/N: This is a 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate having the plane landed in LA. It will mostly be AU with a few tidbits from the seasons, with some changes to make it fit the story.

---

Splashing my face with cold water, I took a long hard look in the mirror. What am I doing with my life? I'm constantly traveling for no reason. Well, I guess I do have a reason, I'm alone. I've been alone for a while now. My high school sweetheart is married and has kids, my mother despises me, and the person who I thought was my step father was my real father. When he died my mother blamed me. So I ran. Going to any place I could, to find something to hold on to. Australia was nice but nothing there. Now I'm on my way to Los Angeles for who knows what and who knows for how long. I've been here a few times and have a place to stay, maybe it's time to move on and find a new home.

Drying my face off I exit the lavatory and just my luck, hit someone with the door. "Oh!"

"Whoa!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"It's alright." The man says smiling at me.

"I didn't see you there." I say looking embarrassed.

"It's okay." He smiles. Why does he keep smiling at me with that cute grin? I look at him for a moment and take him in. He was indeed good looking, tall, broad shoulders, and brown eyes I could drown in. Shyly I excuse myself back to my seat. As I'm walking, I turn back to look at him but all I saw was his back. Smiling at myself, what were the chances of running into him again?

Grabbing my bag from baggage claim, I headed to the elevator. "Hold the door please!" I yelled hoping that someone would actually hold it for me.

"Just in time." A southern gentleman said stopping the doors from closing.

"Thank you." I smiled as he smiled back. Exiting the elevator I headed outside and wielded a cab. I ran to one that was already waiting at the curb, but when I sat down there was already someone in it.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say looking at the blonde, very pregnant woman.

"It's alright." She says to me. "Oh my god!" she yells.

"Are you okay?"

"I think my water just broke."

"You need to go to the hospital."

"No no no I'm fine. See everything fine." She says taking a few deep breaths.

"No you need to go now." I say sternly.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready. The woman didn't come to pick me up, there's no father…"

"Hey it's going to be alright, just breathe and relax. I'll go with you okay? You won't have to do this alone." The woman looks at me with relief.

"I'm Claire."

"Hi Claire I'm Kate. Let's get you to the hospital okay?"

"Okay." She sighs.

The cab driver proceeds to take us to the hospital and I sit here thinking what have I gotten myself into? I just met this woman and now I'm helping her with her baby. Taking her hand into mine I assure her everything is alright. Glancing outside, I see other people waiting and leaving, and I come across those brown eyes again. I look at him and he's looking at me. I can't seem to turn away. I look at him and he grins, soon he's a fading dot in the distance.

Who is this man and why does he have the effect on me? I don't know what this feeling is but I like it. Those few seconds of conversation made me feel like nothing I've ever felt before. Maybe I'll stick around L.A. for a while, hoping to run into him again. Maybe I'll stop and think about him. In my life I can love him.

---

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

This is a 5 part mini series that will go through their relationship. If you would like to see something in particular or have a story suggestion, please feel free to let me know!


	3. Two Of Us

Any Time At All Series: Two Of Us

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Two Of Us.

A/N: This is a 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate having the plane landed in LA. It will mostly be AU with a few tidbits from the seasons, with some changes to make it fit the story.

--

"Amy I'm going to go clear my head. Page me if I'm needed."

"Alright Dr. Shepard. There are some files on your desk that need to be looked at." Nurse Amy replied.

"Okay, thank you." I say making my way back to my office. Sitting in my chair I look at the files and groan. Taking one, I head back out and walk around the hospital.

--

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Claire Littleton, she gave birth yesterday."

"Ah yes. She is in room 303."

"Thank you." Looking at the room signs I make my way to room 303. Turning the corner, I found myself on the floor with papers scattered around me.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The man says bending down gathering the papers and helping me up.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either. Kind of hard when you're looking at each room number." I say. When I straighten out and pick up the flowers and bear, I finally get a look at the talking man.

"You." He says looking at me.

"You." I repeat.

"We should stop meeting like this." He laughs.

"Maybe." I smile.

"Visiting someone?" he asks while putting his fallen papers back into the folder.

"Uh yeah. A friend of mine, well sort of friend, gave birth. Thought I'd visit and see how they're doing."

"Sort of friend?" he questions.

"Yeah." I laugh, "I got into the same cab with her and she just happened to go into labor."

"Ah, I remember that day."

"You do?"

"Well I remember seeing you…" he grins.

There he goes again with that damn grin of his. "I vaguely remember seeing you outside." I smile. Just then he reaches into his pocket and takes out his pager.

"Damn it." He whispers.

"Emergency?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I still need to visit my friend anyway."

"This might sound weird, but would you like to have coffee or something with me? I get off at 7, or if not tonight then some other time?"

"I'd love to. I can do 7. Where?"

"There's a coffee shop down the street if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Great," he smiles, "I uh, don't know your name."

"I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I better get going, I'll see you at 7."

"Yeah, see you." I smile at him as he walks away, turning back he looks at me and waves.

--

"Up for visitors?" I say poking my head through the door.

"Of course. Come on in." Claire says smiling at me.

"How are you two feeling?" I placed the flowers and the bear down on the table.

"We're good." She says holding the little baby in her arms.

"Did you come up with a name?"

"Aaron."

"He looks like an Aaron." I smile.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She says handing him over.

"Hi Aaron. Aren't you the cutest little boy." He was looking at me with his piercing blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile even more.

"You've been smiling like crazy since you've got here. What gives?" she asks as I hand back Aaron.

"I have a date tonight. Well I think it's a date. We're going out to get coffee."

"Who is this mystery man?"

"You're not going to believe it, but we were actually on the same flight as him. He's a doctor here."

"A doctor, nice catch. He cute?"

"Very." I smile.

"Potential?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's been a while since I've been in a relationship or even a date."

"Who knows he might be the one." Claire grins.

I couldn't help but laugh, "the one", I barely know the guy. "Enough about me, what are you and the little guy going to do?"

"I don't know." She said sadly. "I can't go back to Australia right now, and don't know anyone here."

Thinking hard to myself, "Come stay with me, until you decide what to do."

"Kate I can't."

"Why not?"

"We barely know each other. How do you know I'm not some crazy person?"

"I have a good feeling about you." I say looking at her. "Besides I have an extra room anyway. I could baby sit if you need to go out or look for a job or something."

"I don't have much money."

"It's okay. We'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll stay with you, for a little while."

"Great! When are you discharged?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll pick up a few things for you, like diapers and such."

"Thank Kate. This means a lot to me."

I smile at her. "I better get a head start huh."

"Yeah. And get ready for your date." She winked.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay. Thanks again Kate."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "bye Aaron."

--

Getting back to my office, I couldn't believe that I had run into the beautiful woman again. Kate. Kate was her name and I would be meeting her later. She was more beautiful than I remembered. I haven't been out with any woman since my divorce, I hope I don't say or do anything stupid to scare her off, there's something about her, that I just want to hold on to her forever. How could I be feeling something like this for a woman whose name I just learned?

"Dr. Shepard they're waiting for you."

"Thank you Amy, I'll be right there."

Putting on my white coat, I head back out, watching the time go by waiting for it to be 7, if only time moved faster. Until then I'll have to go about my day and count down until I am able to see her again.

--

Feedback greatly appreciated!


	4. Don't Let Me Down

Any Time At All Series: Don't Let Me Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title and lyrics is from the Beatles song, Don't Let Me Down.

A/N: This is a 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate having the plane landed in LA. It will mostly be AU with a few tidbits from the seasons, with some changes to make it fit the story.

---

Stepping into the coffee shop I take a look around, she's not here yet. Walking over to an empty table in the back, I take a seat by the window.

"Can I get you anything sir?" the waitress asks.

"Just a regular coffee please."

"I'll bring that right out for you and some vanilla scones."

"Thank you." Looking out the window, I look at all the happy people walking the brightly lit streets. He was too busy looking outside that he didn't even see Kate come in.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi." He says standing up. She pulls out the chair and takes a seat.

"Here is your coffee and vanilla scones."

"Thank you."

"What can I get for you miss?"

"Decaf please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress smiles before walking away.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Jack asked.

"It was alright. As you know I went to visit my friend and her baby, then a few errands before meeting you." She smiles.

"How is your friend anyway?"

"She's good. She had a baby boy."

"Congrats to her."

"Decaf." The waitress says placing the cup in front of Kate. "Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

Kate looks at Jack and nods. "No we're good, thank you."

"If you need anything just let me know." She smiles then walks away.

"I hope I didn't rush you into having coffee with me."

"No you didn't. If you didn't ask I just might have myself."

"So it's been a while since I've been out with anyone. What would you like to talk about?"

"We can talk about anything. We could play 20 questions." Kate smiled.

"I haven't done that in years. I'm game if you are."

"Always. Repeat questions?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll have the same ones anyway."

"You going to keep track?"

"I can try. Or until one of us gets tired and decides to bail." Jack laughs.

"Okay I'll go first. Last name?"

"Shepard. You?"

"Austen. And you're a doctor."

"Spinal surgeon and possibly Chief of Medicine."

"Possibly?"

"Still in the works. Occupation?"

"I was a personal trainer for a few years, but right now I'm just hanging around."

"Hanging around?" Jack questioned.

"I've been traveling a lot, can't stay in one place for too long." As Kate answers she noticed that Jack had somewhat frowned.

"Relationship status?" she asked.

"Divorced."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It wasn't working out, she was cheating on me."

"I didn't mean to open that wound."

"No it's alright really. It wasn't working out to begin with. I mean I loved her, but I don't think I loved her enough."

"How did you two meet if you don't mind me asking."

"I actually did surgery on her. I fixed her and it went from there. I have a tendency to always want to fix people. I guess it's a downfall in other aspects of my life. What about you?"

"Relationships are non existent."

"Care to explain?"

"Well the one man I was in love with is now married and has kids, and anyone after that just can't keep up." She laughs. "I don't know I guess I'm just waiting for the "right one", as my friend says. Parents?"

"Christian and Margo Shepard. No siblings.

"Diane and Sam Austen. No siblings as well."

"The life of an only child." He laughs. "What were you doing in Australia?"

"Taking in the sites. "

"You really do travel a lot. You're not on the run are you?" he joked.

"No." she laughed. "Just trying to find where I belong. What about you doctor Shepard, saving lives down under?"

Jack grinned and took a sip from his cup. "Another wound? I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I should probably talk about it."

"I'm all ears."

"I went to Australia to bring back my dead father."

"I'm sorry."

He grinned. "I'm actually happy and mad that he's dead."

"Why both?" she asked.

"Every since I was little I've been trying to live up to his expectations of me. Each time I'm just short of reaching the bar. I'm the reason why he went to Australia and drove him to his drunken stupor and death."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can. This was my fault. If I hadn't turned my back on him he'd still be alive."

"You don't know that. Cliché as it sounds we all do things for a reason. You can't blame this on yourself Jack. I didn't know your father, or really you for that matter, but this wasn't your fault. Your fathers' actions are his own, not yours."

"Maybe you're right. It'll take some time for it to sink in and overcome." Jack sighed. "Sorry I got all depressed."

"No worries. Better to let it out than keep it in."

"So are you a millionaire if you're traveling all the time?" he asked moving on to a happier subject.

"No not a millionaire. I made a lot being a personal trainer, and I saved pretty much everything from every odd job I've ever had."

"No help from parents?"

"My dad offers, but I refuse most of the time. Mom and I aren't on the same page anymore."

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good. I'm completely over it."

"You're stronger than I am." He laughed.

"I can train you on how to not be a sissy." She joked.

Jack and Kate found themselves deep in conversation and at times filled with laughter. They were learning more and more about each other, not noticing the time fly by.

"Wow we've been talking for 3 hours." Jack pointed out looking at his watch.

"I didn't even notice. We sure had a lot to talk about." She smiled.

"It was nice. The only people I talk to are my patients and that's all medical talk."

"Well you have my number now, so don't be scared." She says smiling. "I'd hate to cut this short, but I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh it's alright. I have to get up early as well. Let me walk you to your car." He says and they both stood up to leave.

"So this is me." Kate says and she leans against her car. Kate stood there thinking if this beautiful man would lean in and kiss her.

"We should do this again or maybe dinner." He said inching closer.

"Definitely." She smiled.

Jack stood there for moment, "Should I kiss her?" he thought. He stood there looking deep into her eyes, studying them.

"Oh what the hell." Kate smiled before pulling on Jack's jacket bringing his lips to hers. Surprised by the kiss, Jack smiled and kissed her back. Placing his arms on her hips and pulling her closer he deepened the kiss, which Kate gladly returned. Having the need to come up for air, Jack pulled back.

"Wow." Kate smiled.

"I don't know what came over me. You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad either."

"Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?"

"I'd love to." Seeing her smile, Jack leaned in for another kiss.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She replied stepping into her car.

This night had turned out better than Jack had expected. He honestly thought it wasn't going to go anywhere, but boy was he wrong. He loved every minute of it and that kiss was the cherry on top of everything. This was a new beginning for him and for her as well. Driving home, Jack smiled thinking about the kiss they shared and about how many more they would have in the future.

_I'm in love for the first time  
Don't you know it's going to last  
It's a love that lasts forever  
It's a love that has no past_

_Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

_And from the first time that she really done me  
Ooh she done me. She done me good  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Ooh she done me  
She done me  
She done me good_

_Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

_---_

Feedback is greatly appreciated!_  
_


	5. From Me To You

Any Time At All Series: From Me To You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title and lyrics is from the Beatles song, From Me To You.

A/N: This is a 5 part mini series of the lives of Jack and Kate, having the plane landed in LA. It will mostly be AU with a few tidbits from the seasons, with some changes to make it fit the story.

---

"Why did I say yes to this? This was not my forte, not at all." He thought to himself.

"If you're going to look like a grump all day, we can just leave."

I looked up and groaned. "No, no, we'll finish. I just didn't think it would take this long."

"I was just waiting for you to say something. Shopping for furniture isn't easy."

"It could be if we just picked out whatever."

"Everything needs to match and flow with the place."

"But…"

"No buts. We don't have to furnish anything. I could always go back to…"

"No we'll take as long as it takes." Jack says taking her into her arms.

"Good answer." She laughed.

Jack and Kate had been shopping all weekend, at every place possible for the right furniture, to decorate their new place with. After their coffee date, they had dinner, and that dinner led to many more, and soon enough they were a couple, going on their 3rd year together. At the end of their 2nd year Jack had asked her to live with him, thinking that they were going to live in his apartment, he surprised her with a house.

Kate being surprised by this news took a few days to think about it. She loved this man and now he was asking to live together. After much thought she said yes, and gave her place to Claire and Aaron, who they found out to be Jack's half sister and half nephew. That of course took time to digest and cope with, but everything turned out heads up and Jack bonded with his new family.

"Couldn't we just put air mattresses in the other rooms and call it a day?" Jack asked following Kate.

"If we have guests, I don't think they'd appreciate that."

"Does everything have to be brand new?"

"Jack you're the one who said to leave my stuff with Claire, and when I suggested to use yours your exact words were, "no we'll get new furniture, that stuff it mine, it should be ours"." She pointed out.

"So this shopping trip is my fault."

"Yes. All your fault." She laughed.

After hours of looking and picking out new stuff for the house, they headed back to unpack the bare essentials that were already there. Kate started off in the kitchen, putting dishes and such away.

"When is everything getting delivered? She asked seeing Jack walk in.

"The stuff we bought already should be here later today and the stuff from today should be here tomorrow."

"I can't believe you bought me a house." She smiled.

"I wanted a place that we could call our home, together."

"Thank you." she said kissing him.

"You're welcome." He smiled returning the kiss.

The house was located in a nice family neighborhood. It was a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house, huge backyard, and a two car garage. It was a dream house and a steal for Jack, buying it at the perfect time. They had their master bedroom, 2 guest rooms, and the last room, which was downstairs, was decided to be the office. The only room that had any real furniture was their room. The bed was the first thing to be put together which was growing a fort of boxes around it.

"When I'm done here do you want to unpack the stuff in our room?" she asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge."

"Sure. I stacked all the stuff in the garage so we can go through that whenever." He answered before picking up his cell phone which had started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Claire, what's up?"

"I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No, Kate and I are just unpacking a few things. Is something wrong?"

"Aaron says his tummy hurts and I think he has a fever. I was wondering if you could check him out, see if things are in order."

"Yeah of course I'll take a look at him. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem, see you soon."

"Something wrong?"

"Claire said Aaron's not feeling well, wants me to check him out. Do you want to come with me?"

"I would, but I'm surrounded by boxes."

"Sorry baby, I'll come back as soon as I'm done with Aaron."

"No, take your time. Make sure he's okay. I'll leave all the heavy stuff for you."

"You're so thoughtful." He laughed. "Okay I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Tell them I said hi."

"I will." A sweet kiss goodbye and he was out the door.

Never in a million years did Kate think she was ever going to live with a man, better yet her boyfriend. Jack was everything Kate could ever want in a man. There was no way she was going to let him get away. Kate liked to think far ahead into the future and at times she didn't. She didn't want to dream about something and in the end be the one getting hurt. Kate saw herself getting married to Jack. She saw them living together, happily married, with kids, and maybe a dog. But she didn't want to get her hopes up. So here she was with most of her dream coming true. She never asked Jack where their relationship was headed, she just let things flow.

Jack on the other hand, knew after their coffee date that he wanted to marry her. He would have proposed the next time they had met, but he had no ring, and didn't plan anything out. Jack then got to know her, to learn everything there is to love about her. After asking her to move in together, he went ring shopping and planned out how he was going to propose.

---

"Hey Jack." Claire smiled letting him inside.

"Hey, how's the little guy?" he asked after hugging his sister.

"He's fussy." Claire led him to Aaron's room.

"Unk Jack!" Aaron smiled.

"Hey buddy. Your mommy says you're not feeling well, let's find out what's wrong." Jack then proceeded to do a mini check up on him.

"Is he okay?"

"He just has a small fever. Aaron does your tummy still hurt?" Aaron nodded yes.

"Did he eat anything out of the ordinary?"

"He had breakfast and he was fine. Then when I turned around someone had gotten into the snack drawer and almost ate everything, but he was fine up until half an hour ago."

"Well his stomach is trying to tell him that all those snacks all at once is not good." He laughed. "You can give him some baby Tylenol for the fever, and a trash can for his stomach. Some Sprite will help, and when he's feeling better, you can try giving him some crackers. Other than that he should be okay."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem, one snack at a time okay buddy." He said looking back at Aaron.

"K unk Jack." He said as he nodded off to sleep.

"Where's Kate?" Claire asked as they walked back into the living room.

"She's at the house, unpacking."

"How's it coming along?"

"It's getting there. Slowly." He grinned. "Everything is getting delivered later today and tomorrow."

"Once you two get everything out of the boxes it'll feel like home."

"It'll feel more like home after I give her this." He smiles, placing a black velvet box on top of the counter in front of her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it." He smiled.

Claire smiles at her brother and opens the box. "Jack. It's beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Kate's going to love it. When are you going to ask her?"

"Later tonight, I'm going to put it in a box and say that she forgot to unpack it."

"That's cute. She's going to say yes."

"I hope so."

"She is. She's been waiting a long time."

"Me too, after our first date, I guess you can say, I knew she was going to be the one."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her then."

"I thought it'd be too soon and I didn't want to scare her off."

"She's going to love it. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." He smiles taking in a huge hug from Claire.

"Well I better get going. Help her unpack and then set up."

"Okay. Thanks again for coming by Jack."

"Not a problem. I'll call you later and see how he's doing."

"Okay and congratulations. You two were made for each other."

"Thanks Claire." Jack kisses her cheek before heading back home.

---

Right when Jack arrived back at the house, the other half of their furniture had arrived. The rest of the day was spent with the movers, and Jack and Kate guiding them where everything should be placed. Having everything placed where it should be, and almost everything unpacked, they called it a night and had dinner. While Kate was putting the left over take out away, Jack was setting up his surprise upstairs.

"Jack?" Kate called out walking upstairs.

"In the bedroom." He yelled out.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for the watch my mom gave me." He lied.

"You didn't find it?"

"No, it might be in one of the boxes in the other rooms. I'll go look for it. By the way you forgot one box in here." He said pointing at the box sitting on top of their bed.

"Maybe it's in there."

"Can you take a look? I'm going to check the other room."

"Okay."

"Thanks." He smiled, leaving the room, hiding behind the door so he could watch her.

Kate walked over to their bed looking at the box that was labeled 'Fragile'. Questioning the box, not remembering having a 'fragile' box, she removed the lid, and couldn't believe her eyes. Inside were red and white rose petals, filling the whole box, with a black velvet box sitting on top. Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly picked up the small box. Upon opening it more tears had formed and were coming down.

"What's in the box?" Jack asked walking back into the room.

Kate turned around with one hand covering her mouth and the other holding the box.

"Who's it from?" he smiled, taking a look at the ring.

"Jack…" she whispered.

Taking the box from her hand, he removed the ring and bent down on one knee, causing Kate to cry even more.

"Kate, I love you. When you bumped into me, I knew that you were the one. The look in your eyes opened a whole new world for me. I don't know if I'll be good at this, but I know with you I can do anything. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." She answered. Jack stood and placed the ring on her finger. Kate smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're getting married!"

"Yes, we are getting married." He said hugging her. "So what do you want to do now soon to be Mrs. Shepard?"

"Let's go christen the other rooms." She winked, Jack happily agreed.

"Kate, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You've been doing an amazing job so far." She smiled.

"Whatever you need or want, it's yours, with love from me to you."

Kate was ecstatic. Her dream was coming true. With Jack's last words, she pulled him down onto the bed, starting their new life, together.

---

Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
